It is known that plasmas can be used to produce gas. However, such methods can be limited by a number of factors, including the conditions required to ignite, modulate, and sustain plasmas and the rates at which gases can be produced. Moreover, some conventional methods and apparatus use vacuum equipment to ignite the plasma, however the use of such equipment can limit gas production flexibility.